


and it feels like jealousy

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Jealousy, Smut, outdoors?, smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Bellamy gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it feels like jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> basically Bellamy can be a jealous little shit

warnings: smut, jealousy, 

Bellamy caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the village. It was pale and glinted in the most familiar way, Bellamy was rushing towards it with no thought. Trying to catch the person’s face and see if it was really her, really Clarke.

When he finally saw her, finally made eye contact with her, it was a moment of happiness, of elation, of everything in the world being right for once. Just once though, because this hulking figure of a man stepped in front of her - to say he was built like a bear, would have been an understatement.

Her name fell from his lips, uttered half like a prayer and half a curse. He watched, unblinkingly, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of him as the Bear drew a sword from his back – even from this distance Bellamy could see the blood staining the hilt.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the small hand that curled around the Bear’s bicep, the small figure leaning up to whisper a word before giving him a look; a look that Bellamy could remember as clearly as that first breath of fresh air, the look that she used to give him. All their ways of communicating without speaking came rushing back as her hand moved down to pat his hand.

A rush of heat raced through his body, it settled low in his belly and clawed at his every breath.

The happiness had evaporated and all that was left was bitterness, rage, betrayal, jealousy.

Bellamy heard his name behind him and turned to see Marcus staring at Clarke, before gripping Bellamy’s shoulder whispering harshly about interrupting and being rude to their hosts.

He didn’t see her again until later that night. He had been stewing the whole day, his whole body tingling as he tried not to look towards her (she had sat at the outskirts, listening to the meeting but not acknowledging anyone from the Ark and never straying far from her Bear).

That fucking douche, he had actually glared at Bellamy, like he was the one in trouble, like he wasn’t the one that Clarke now communicated with, like he wasn’t the one who was between him and the woman he had been searching for, for nearly three months.

Suddenly everyone was cheering and shaking hands, apparently the treaty had been signed (or whatever they did nowadays). It seemed to startle Clarke and her Bear, because suddenly he was being swept into a hug by some Grounder.

In the moment of confusion Bellamy moved, not even sure where he was going, but he had Clarke’s hand in his and was moving her out of the tent.

It was a tense second looking at each other, their breaths brushing over heated skin, lips not quite close enough to touch but still tempting. His eyes’ flicked down to hers as she licked her lips and all he wanted to do was kiss her, kiss her and push away whatever influence that stupid, hulking Bear had over her.

He could hear something approaching them, his eyes quickly moved to that direction, before he did something he hadn’t done since O was a little girl. He hefted Clarke over his shoulders, like she was naught but a bag of potatoes, jostling her as he quickly moved into the forest that surrounded the village.

Her hands hit his back, her fists drumming a strange rhythm for a while, punching harder and harder until he moved her abruptly, the fight fleeing out of her.

“Bell-,” her voice was weak, and broken, he almost tripped over a root as he heard it. “Please, put me down?” He felt her sigh of relief, as he finally stopped moving.

Her feet hit the ground, and her first instinct was to run (like normal, a dark part of him whispered). His arm was easily around her waist and she was slung back against a tree, he could hear the breath leave her lungs, a small smirk lingered on his face.

He pushed his hips against hers, a knee forcing its way between her legs and his hands are either side of her face.

“Bellamy,” Clarke tried to start, her voice a little more confident this time, and he could see the rebellion in her eyes. Though she was not tense, not scared, but he didn’t feel a rush of pleasure at that observation, he doesn’t feel his heart flutter as he realised that she trusted him.

“No,” he said, no question in his voice, no way to fight it. “No.”

They stayed there for minutes, hours, seconds, he wasn’t sure, he just stared at her as they listened to their harsh breaths and the sounds of the sleeping forest.

“You left,” he finally said, “you left and I was alright with that. Well, maybe not alright, but I understood. Now though? To see you with that, that Bear,” he could hear the frustration in his voice, feel in the way his fingers dug into the bark of the tree.

“Bellamy,” once again she tried, and once again he cut her off.

“But you don’t get it! That was us! That’s what we could have been! We could have been together, been leaders, been friends, been more.” He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to control his ragged breathing. The soft fingers and warm palm against his cheek, coaxed him into opening his eyes. What he found there was understanding, acceptance and fuck it all to hell, love. He found love there. Not the kind of love he wanted, but the immortal kind, the eternal kind. Agape.

“I know,” she whispered, and her fingers were brushing away tears that he didn’t even know had been burning his eyes. “I know,” she said again, as she lifted to her toes to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

But that was the wrong move because a dam was unleashed, and his hand was twisting and knotting into her hair, his lips pushing harshly against her, his body pushing closer to her.

What are you doing? The sensible part of him asked, demanding to know why he was kissing Clarke like this was the last time he would ever see her, the last time he would ever touch her.

He knew he should stop, because even if he was angry, and wanted to tie her to a horse and drag her all the way back to camp, he remembered O and remembered the way she felt cooped up in their apartment. He was just starting to pull away when Clarke started returning the kiss, when she started to yank at his curls and pull him into her.

Kissing her was dizzying, his mind was reeling and then her tongue was sliding over his lips, and she was arching into him as he clawed at her waist.

They finally pulled away for a much needed breath, Bellamy tried to control his rushing heart and panting breath, even tried to tilt his hips away from her, so she wouldn’t feel the pressure of his cock against her stomach.

“Bell,” she puffed out, “Marl and I aren’t like us, he’s just a guard.”

Bellamy tried to control himself at her words, tried not to react. He should be happy with them, but somehow the words that tumble out of lips are anything but what he is feeling.

He leans in close, so his lips were at the shell of her ear. “I’m going to fuck you against this tree, Princess, I’m going to make you scream!” His voice was just a hiss, but when he moved his thigh closer to her, she started to grind down on it. “Fuck Clarke, I’m going to fucking mark you and make you cum so hard, you’ll see the stars more clearly than you did on the Ark.”

Bellamy was turning her by the waist, his hand slipping down to play with the button of her pants, undoing it slowly, before he slipped his fingers into her pants. She pushed her hips back against his, as he pushed forward so that they were chest to back. He moved her to one side of her neck and buried his face in the other.

His teeth sealed around a section of flesh, grinding down on it between his teeth, as his fingers brushed along her curls and then lower, just barely touching her clit. She let out a small, high pitched moan as her head relaxed into the crook of his neck. Bellamy felt a rush of pleasure at that.

His fingers brushed against her again, this sound escaping her throat as his fingers brushed lower. Her panties were nearly wet through - Bellamy felt more than a little smug at that.

Bellamy extracted his hand, pulling his head away from her neck, then shoved her pants and panties down to her knees, his hands slid back over the smooth skin of her ass. Her skin looked so pale, and in the pale sun it was even more obvious. He could feel the strength that lay in the muscles there, yet the skin was so soft. He gave it an appreciative squeeze and Clarke pushed back against his hand.

He desperately grasped at the buckles of his own pants and pushed them down far enough that he could pull his hard cock from his pants. He tugged on it, his eyes fell closed as he imagined what he was about to do with it.

“Clarke,” he groaned as he rested his head on the curve of her neck. “Do you want this?”

The answering “please”, low and pleading is enough to make him guide his cock to her entrance.

He just wanted to thrust it into her, instead he settled for teasing her, pushing his cock against her clit. Her whole body quivered, he felt her body buckle, he slipped his arm around her waist, holding on tight to make sure she didn’t fall.

He thrust softly against her again, the sounds that came from her mouth were beyond sinful. Bellamy tried again, those sounds were like heaven and he needed more of it. He moved back down and pushed his cock into her entrance.

“Uh,” Clarke made this sound, Bellamy was half tempted to say it sounded like she was in pain, but then she wrapped her fingers into his hair and tried to pull his lips closer to her.

The moment he thrust his hips up and into her, his teeth dug into the soft flesh of her neck. The half scream that echoed through the forest around them, made him somehow harder inside of her.

Pleasure shot through from the ends of his toes to settle low in his stomach. He applied suction to the flesh he had caught between his teeth, his tongue flicking out occasionally to touch the skin.

Clarke let out a high pitched moan, but he didn’t move, he was a little longer than the average guy and a little thicker too. So he gave her a minute to get used to the size of him, even though all he wanted to do was fuck into her.

He got lost in the feeling of her; hot, enveloping him like a silk glove and so fucking tight, he could swear his cock was getting strangled.

Finally, finally, she shifted her hips against him. His hands grasped her hips and he thrust into her, none of the gentle stuff that he had always imagined that he would do with her. No, this was rough, thrusting her into the tree before them, like he was trying to leave a mark inside of her, to make her feel new things, to brand her.

He changed the angle of his hips then, his cock reaching a new place inside of her. Her head rolled back, and he swore that if he hadn’t been holding her hips, she would have fallen to the forest floor.

She screamed. Loud, piercing. And her whole body tensed, tightening around him.

So he did it again, that same move, and she let out a scream. He bit harder into her skin and tried to suck it into the back of his mouth. He groaned into her neck, as he thought about what her neck would like tomorrow, what the bruises would look like against her pale skin and how everyone would see that she was taken.

That she was his.

He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close. He also knew she was close, and those screams that tore out of her throat were growing hoarser and hoarser. His hand slipped around from her hips, to settle above his thrusting cock, right at her clit. He pushed against it and she arched into him, pushing back against him. 

He could feel himself getting closer, he knew he was only moments away, he finally pulled away from her neck to speak to her.

“Please, God, Princess, tell me you are close,” he groaned. He took her clit between his thumb and forefinger and pinched down on it hard.

The scream of his name surrounded him, almost making his ear drums burst and then he was coming, squirting inside of her and fuck he could see stars, pleasure spots bursting behind his eyes and in front of them and inside of him.

He was consumed by it.

His whole body shaking and his eyes wide open but seeing nothing but white light.

When he came to again, he was sitting on the forest floor, Clarke on his lap and pleasure still tingling in his fingertips.

“Clarke,” he groaned as he moved.

“Mmmm,” she replied sleepily. Bellamy could feel how relaxed she was against him, none of her muscles held tension. As he looked down at her body he could the beginnings of bruises around her hips, from his fingers and a startling bright mark against her neck, his teeth marks still obvious.

“Please don’t leave me again.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr under the same name :)


End file.
